Childhood Memories
by Snb793
Summary: Childhood is one on the many things that cannot be remade. You may have had the best one ever, or spent it running from the Minotaur... Either way, we all have one. And some are still living it. This is a fic filled with memories, from the dead and alive.


**Childhood is one on the many things that cannot be remade. You may have had the best one ever, or spent it running from the Minotaur... Either way, we all have one. And some are still living it. This is a vault filled with memories, from the dead and alive.**

**Disclaimer: (That's all you really need...)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The End of Our Innocence**

"Mommee!!!!!" Bianca squealed. She was only four years old at the time, so Nico was two. They were at the mall, shopping for new shoes.

"Mommee!!! Where are you!?!?!" Now she was crying. Her face was bright red, and she was holding onto Nico tight.

"Bica!!!" he protested. He could barely breath and was gasping for air. Light-headed as he may have been, he could still scream when he saw his mother devoured whole, right in front of his eyes.

"You're next demi-gods!!!" the scary fur man bellowed as he belched.

"I want my Mommee!!!! Where is she..." she stopped cold when she saw her mom. Or a piece of her mom, because that's all that was left.

A big girl walked up to her with a sword in her hand. "Hey, I'll help you, okay? Now, if that big scary monster runs toward to jump to the side. Make it a game if you want to!" Then the big kid charged the monster.

"Die, you foul beast. Pick on someone your own size", and with that she stabbed it in the chest. "Hurry guys! Run as far from here as you can!!!! Don't come back... or even worse one will get you. I'm sorry. I would go with you if I could!" So the brother and sister ran like they had never run before.

Snakey ladies chased them, but they followed the big girls orders, and didn't stop even when they offered ice cream.

That day would forever haunt Nico and Bianca di Angelo. At times they would almost forget, but were reminded by some random object that reminded them of their mother.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Meeting Dr. Thorn**

An evil man is what Dr. Thorn is, Bianca thought. Those eyes are just creepy, one eye this one eye that!

"Bianca!!!" Nico shouted. "Look at this!! Hades beat Zeus this time. Ya know, I wish I had the Hades statue. It's the only one I don't have..." He babbled on and on, but Bianca was good at tuning things out.

They hadn't really met Dr. Thorn in person yet, Bianca continued, but even from afar he was sinister. That was not a good sign, with all of the insane people in their lives.

A knock sounded on the brown door. A voice yelled... "Hey!! You two better get out here! Class is starting", Speak of the...

"We have to go to school already!!!" Nico complained. "We've been here for five mniutes!!!!

"And it's time for class!!!" the voice snarled.

"Fine, fine", Bianca muttered. She got up and opened the door only to see a man in a suit. The vest thing was grey. His tie was blue, as was his shirt. It could only be...

"Dr. Thorn!!!" the history teacher yelled. Well that answered her question. They babbled nonsense teacher talk, and after about fifteen minutes he cried,

"Di Angelo's!!!! I believe I said it was time for class".

"You did!" Nico replied brightly.

Dr. Thorn's eyes glowed like coals. A tail seemed to be forming, and there were thorns on it...

Well that was ironic.

"Dr Thorn!!!" another voice yelled from the hall. It turned out to be a weird boy with a strange limp.

"Yes Grover??" Dr Thorn growled.

"Well, I don't know where the... bathrooms are..." That was the stupidest excuse Bianca had ever head. But, it ended up saving her life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

These random ideas come to me in my hyperactive moments. I was bored and I wanted to celebrate The Last Olympian.... So I wrote this. My 4th fan fic of the day.... I am content.

So.... Review... And I'll update... The first request I get goes... Yay!!!!


End file.
